


November 10th

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I know you?" Sam says. He can't place the guy's face. Third installment of the Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 10th

Brady is gone. A little more than a week had passed since Sam had come to his apartment, expecting a happy boyfriend but instead finding nothing, not even a note. He should call the cops, and he knows that. But he's never trusted policemen, and besides, the devil on his shoulder tells him this isn't a case for the cops.

He has to investigate this one on his own.

So Sam packs his things and tells his housemate, Andy, that he has to go for a while. Andy asks him why, and Sam just replies that he needs some time away. It's better that nobody knows where he's going.

He tries California first. Brady is from there, in a small town near Palo Alto that Sam doesn't remember the name of. He looks it up; travels there; and meets Brady's family, who say that try haven't heard from him for a couple weeks either. He stays there for a few more days before visiting the Stanford campus to talk to Brady's sister, who pretty much tells him the same thing.

Sam smells the fresh air and looks around at the architecture and wishes that he had accepted that scholarship here. He'd wanted to stay close to his home of Lawrence, Kansas, and who could blame him? He has his family, friends (though few), and he does odd jobs for the old lady that lives down his street. He has a life, and he couldn't uproot it to live here, no matter how beautiful the scenery is.

So he's going to Kansas State University instead, and that's where he'd met Brady.

Sam's thinking too hard, again, while he's walking, so he doesn't see the man he bumps into until it's too late and they're both sent sprawling into a shallow ditch beside the sidewalk.

"Fuck, sorry!" the guy says, righting himself and helping Sam to his feet.

"No, no, it's my bad," Sam replies, and looks up.

The man's glasses are falling down his crooked nose, and he pushes them up self-consciously.

"Do I know you?" Sam says. He can't place the guy's face.

"No, uh, I don't think so, anyway. Dean," he introduces himself, shaking Sam's hand.

 He has the same name as Sam's brother, coincidentally, he can't help thinking. "Sam," he replies.

"Hey, Sam, you look lost. Where you trying to go?" Dean asks.

"Um, I can't seem to find the way out of here," Sam laughs, itching at the back of his neck.

"Ah, yeah, it's pretty tricky if you're new. All these damn sidewalks." Sam follows Dean but doesn't correct him. He could get used to being a student here.

They exchange numbers at the campus exit, Dean promising to give more advice if Sam needs it.

Sam drives from his home back to the campus the next week, and he and Dean go out for coffee. But it's not a date, of course, it would be too soon. He is going to find Brady, and he has a feeling Dean is part of this. There's an inkling deep in Sam's gut that this guy isn't who he seems, whether Dean knows it himself or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this series, so let's see where it takes me! Comments and kudos help writer's block.


End file.
